


Let The Good Man Speak

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-24
Updated: 2006-05-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip always seems to be interupted some way or another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I get so annoyed when people cut you off and interupt - To quote Trip, from ST: Ent in Shadows Of P'Jem - "I'm gettin' real sick of bein' cut off!"  


* * *

He who speaks unwanted words  
But speaks good word  
Is shunted away, they  
Have no interest to hear what good he has to say  
Letâ€™s hear his holy speech  
Letâ€™s hear his opinion and good word  
And use it to do well  
For those who are great in need  
Do not drive this Priest away  
For he speaks truth  
A good and needed truth  
Let the good man speak


End file.
